Summer Lovin'
by BorixJannyxoxo
Summary: "It's never too late. We'll get through the long distance thing. We'll video chat and we'll send each those stupid cliche texts and it'll be perfect because I'm so madly in love with you." She smiled at him disappointed slightly, "You're so naive, Beck." TWO SHOT!


**A/N I don't know I guess I have a lot of inspiration this week since I'm really sick. All I've been doing basically is sitting in a chair and thinking what to write next lol. So I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot. I think I'm going to update Healing Hearts next though! :)**

**-****_BorixJannyxoxo_**

Beck and Tori always had an interesting relationship. They were very good friends, but every one knew that there was something more between them. They shared an undeniable attraction, whether it was physical or romantic. Anyone with eyes could see it. They were always flirting, tickling, and hitting each other playfully on their arms. They always acted like a couple but whenever someone would ask them it was always the usual, "No we're just really good friends."

Everyone would throw them knowing smiles. It was _so_ obvious their relationship was much more than "really good friends." They walk together to class, he beats up any guy that hurts her without a second thought, and she comforts him every time he and his girlfriend break up. They are both secretly craving for more than a friendship, but they are both too scared to say anything in fear of losing each other.

They go back to his RV almost every day to hang out and blow off some steam. At first her parents thought it was strange going to his RV all the time, but they quickly got used to it since they knew their daughter really liked this boy. She's also been lucky that her parents haven't caught her when she would sneak back into her house after crashing in his RV. It's not a rare occasion when she spends the night but her parents still think she comes home the night before. They are graduating from high school and are desperate to spend as much time together as possible.

Right now they were sitting on the edge of his bed, watching the TV set across from their bed. She had her arms wrapped around her stomach as he tickled her sides. She fell back in his bed with a loud roar of laughter before he moved over her squirming form. Her eyes were clamped shut as his fingers moved up and down her sides over her clothing. He looked down at her and couldn't help but think that her face was the cutest thing in the world. She tried hitting his arms but nothing was working. He was tickling her relentlessly. She was just teasing him about how much he loves his hair and he figured that she needed some punishment. "Come on Beck stop!" Tori said gasping for air. "I-I can't breathe! Please please stop!"

Beck smiled down at her before he kept his hands on her sides and leaned down to press a light friendly kiss on her forehead, "You are just way too easy to tease. It's kind of fun seeing you like that." Beck continued smiling down at her as she swatted his shoulder and shoved him off of her.

Beck let out a grunt when his back made contact with the bed and he turned his head to look at her. "You feel all big and bad but guess what. You're nothing but the average heartthrob in LA." Tori said after she sat back up and looked down at him.

Beck laughed at her before he sat up and picked up the drink in front of his bed. "You better believe it hot stuff." Beck said before he raised the cup to his lips and took a long sip of his beverage.

Tori looked at him with a joking smile on her face and wide eyes, "What did you just call me bad boy?"

Beck smiled and laughed heartily, "So now I'm a heartthrob and a bad boy. I sound like the total package. And what do you have? Just those high cheekbones that causes every boy to swoon over you."

Tori let her jaw drop knowing he was joking and "You, Mr. Oliver are just a big meanie."

He turned his head surprised and looked down at her, "What did you just say?"

Tori smiled and sat up as well. "I said that you, Mr. Oliver are just a big. Cocky. Meanie." She moved closer to his face after she said every word, as if she was taunting him.

Beck leaned in a little closer before he wrapped his arms around her waist and tackled her back down on the bed. She let out a laugh at his action as Beck was once again hovering over her. He looked down at her face as it scrunched up in joy. He moved his hands down to her hips as he smiled down at her. Her laughter started to die down as he stared desirably into her eyes. Her laughter stopped all together and she kept their eye contact as his hands moved under her shirt and rested on her hips. He raised one hand from her hips and moved the hair that was in her face behind her ear. A slight blush rested on her cheeks.

He had imagined having her like this in his bed. He's loved her since they shared their first hug. The simple contact of her arms wrapping around his neck perfectly, the way he could fully wrap his arms around her waist, and the fact that their bodies fit perfectly together made him know that she would be a future love interest. He had her trapped under him right now and he's curious as to why she's not questioning why he hasn't started tickling or moved yet. What he didn't know was that she was lost in his eyes and waiting for him to lean down and kiss her. She had loved him when he fell forty feet for her for a movie shoot. She never noticed that fact that he was looking up at her fearing for her.

Beck leaned down slowly, giving her time to stop him if she wanted to. He was surprised that she was the one who leaned up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down to her. He kissed her softly at first and she was so happy that this moment was finally happening. She had imagined them kissing for so long, but she felt like he would never like her yet here they are, kissing on his bed.

Tori looked up at him with a slight smile when he pulled away from her to see how she was dealing with it. He leaned down and kissed her again, but instead of it being soft, it was much harder than their last kiss. He lightly pushed her shirt up as his hands moved up to her arms through her clothing. He held her hands and continued kissing her as he pressed her against him. She smiled into the kiss and released his hand so she could move it to his hair. Every kiss got hotter than the last one and Tori couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have his skin against hers with nothing in between them. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rolled onto his side, not breaking their lip contact. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as she broke away from him to quickly take in air.

She moaned feeling his tongue push against hers in a way she's never experienced before. She lets her hands travel down to the hem of his shirt and looks up at him as she grabs a hold of his shirt and begins to raise it above his toned stomach. He pulled away and let her pull his shirt over his head. He reconnected their lips the second the shirt passed the top of his head. She gasped at how rough he was becoming and threw his shirt down on the floor before she placed her hands on the sides of his face.

He moved himself so he was hovering above her and rested in between her legs. He moaned when she started to places kisses on his neck and held the back of her head. She nibbled his neck and he hissed before he pressed down on her shoulders, which made her fall back on his bed. His lips attacked her neck as he raised her shirt over her chest. He peeled it over her head and threw it carelessly on the floor in his RV while she placed one hand on the back of his head and the other on his stomach which caused his muscles to contract. He kissed her neck wildly before he bit and tug on a piece of her skin which made my moan loudly.

He slowly kissed his way up her neck before he reached her ear and lightly nibbled on the end of it. She squeaked in his ear and he groaned, he still had her ear between his teeth. He released her ear before he kissed it briefly and whispered, "I want you. I want you so bad."

She giggled and smiled lightly, "I won't stop you."

He smashed his lips against hers immediately after the words left her mouth.

* * *

She was curled up into his side and he had his arm around her shoulders. She nuzzled her cheek against his arm with a warm feeling. He squeezed her shoulder and sighed happily, but he didn't know what was eating at the girl in his arms' mind.

She took a breath and moved closer to him under the sheet, "So where do we go from here?"

He looked down at her with his eyes half lidded and squinted his eyes slightly, "What do you mean?"

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Well I mean are we like an item now or are we going to act like this never happened?"

He put his head against his pillow and stared at the ceiling in thought. Although he is madly in love with the girl in his arms, he doesn't want to ruin the great friendship that they have, but if he says he wants to forget it happened, that could harm their friendship even more and on top of it all, he just broke up with his girlfriend last week. He had set his mind on what he was going to say when an idea popped into his head, but he was unsure how she would react.

"Well I'm not exactly looking for a relationship now," those words made Tori frown slightly, thinking that he was going to tell her to forget about it, "but maybe we can still do this. At least for a little while."

Tori leaned on her elbow and looked down at him confused, "So you're saying you don't want to date me, but you want to do _that_ with me again?" He nodded his head slightly and she bit her lip, "So our relationship would be strictly physical?" He nodded his head again and she bit her lip in thought. She shook her head and laughed lightly, "I can't believe I'm saying this," he was hanging on to her every word, "but I actually like that idea."

He smiled and rolled over her again and kissed her roughly, "Well prove it."

She giggled before she spoke with her eyes closed, "Oh I will." She then rolled them over so she was straddling his hips and he looked up at her surprised before she lowered her head and kissed him hungrily.

* * *

~A few weeks later~

She sat on the edge of his bed filing her nails while he was in the bathroom taking a shower after coming back from the beach. They've officially graduated from Hollywood Arts and they're going into the fourth week of their "agreement." They both thoroughly enjoy it and the RV has become a second home to Tori. Her and Beck have been spending as much time as possible together since they leave in three weeks. Tori's going to school in New York and Beck is staying in LA. Tori is dreading having to leave, but is also excited to start her future. Whenever she tries to mention what's going to happen when they go their separate ways, he always changes the subject and she lets it go since she doesn't want to fight with him.

He walks out of the bathroom with sopping wet hair and he shakes his head to try and dry it. Tori flinches every time the cold water hits her in the face. She turn around and grabs one of his pillows to defend herself from his hair. She squealed with a smile on her face, "Will you stop?" She then hit him on the head with the pillow which made him stop all movements.

He looked at her with a smirk plastered on his face, "I'm gonna get you Vega." Then he ran towards the bed and grabbed his other pillow before he began to hit her with his pillow back. Tori stood up and hit his back and the back of his thighs before he turned around and hit her stomach with his pillow. She giggled and raised her pillow to hit his head again but he grabbed her wrist and had her drop the pillow. She got her arm free and tried to run to his bathroom, "Oh no you don't!" Right before she got to the door he grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the wall and they both let out their laughs.

Their laughter stopped and she looked in his eyes as she bit her lip. He smirked and placed his forehead against hers and she kissed him lightly as to get things started. She placed her nose against his and giggled like a schoolgirl before she bit her lip again, "You're amazing."

He chuckled and kept the smirk on his face, "Mm what are you thinking about?" He then slipped his arms around to rest just above her butt.

She giggled again and draped her arms around his neck, "Just what you're going to do to me," she whispered breathy.

Beck's smirk got bigger, "Oh really now?" He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "Do you want me to make you scream?"

Tori moaned lightly, "Don't say it if you're not gonna deliver."

Beck chuckled and murmured with his lips brushing against hers, "Oh I will." Then he smashed his lips against hers and Tori jumed up and wrapped her egs around his waist and he carried them to his bed.

* * *

~Three weeks later~

Tori knew something was up. Beck had been acting differently these last few days and she feared it was because they would be going their separate ways in two days. She didn't want to lose him or let their agreement destroy them and it appeared to be doing just that. She sighed and pulled the door open to his RV for one of the last times for a while. He was commuting to school and planned on staying in the RV during college. She walked in and was greeted by him pressing his lips against hers desperately shirtless.

She moaned out of shock and he murmured against her lips, "I've been waiting for you."

She wanted to push him away and ask him what's wrong just because of the tone in his voice. He sounded so desperate an he clung onto her. However he was too intoxicating and overbearing for her to push him away. Even the way they do it is different. Instead of the usual rough and aggressive form, he's gentle and takes his time with her and she loves it. Even the post-sex is different. He's being a lot sweeter to her than usual (not like he was a major asshole the other times, but still a lot sweeter than the other times.)

He held her against him so tightly and kissed her forehead and her cheeks and she couldn't stop herself from asking, "What's wrong? You've been acting so different these last few days."

He sighed and murmured in her ear, "I screwed up, bad."

She reached over and cupped the side of his face, "How?"

He sighed and nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, "I let my hormones control me." He shook his head, "I could've been with the girl of my dreams this summer but no I had to let my hormones speak for me." He sighed angrily and she tried to keep her heart from shattering. She knew it was a bad idea but she to her hormones too and she couldn't resist him. "I love you." he murmured in her ear and he punched the bed angrily while her eyes widened at his confession, "I love you and I could've taken you out to dinner and done all these romantic things with you and I know you probably don't feel the same way."

She leaned in and kissed him sweetly and his eyes widened. Before he could fully react she pulled away from him panting, "I love you too. It doesn't matter what we didn't do this summer. We still spent as much time together as we could and that's all we need, but now it's too late to start a romantic relationship."

"It's never too late. We'll get through the long distance thing. We'll video chat and we'll send each those stupid cliche texts and it'll be perfect because I'm so madly in love with you."

She smiled at him disappointed slightly, "You're so naive, Beck. We'll try but it won't work. Long distance almost never works."

"It will for us. Just try please. I'm not going to lose you." Beck said clutching her hand, "I screwed up and it will work. Nothing will come between us."

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "I hope you're right."

He smiled down at her and kissed her lightly, "I'm always right."

**A/N Hello! So yeah I didn't really like the ending, but hey there's gonna be another chapter and that's it. So how did you guys like my first M rated post on this site? Please leave a review even though it isn't true smut.**

_**- BorixJannyxoxo**_


End file.
